Comprehension et révélations
by Melsun
Summary: Harry se sentant trop seul après la mort de Dumbledore ,se promène dans un parc et fait une rencontre innatendue...Oneshot


**Annonce de l'auteur : **Bon c'est moi je crois lol, j'ai écris cet OS car j'avais un petit élan d'inspiration ce qui n'est plus le cas pour mon autre Fic, je la reprendrais peut-être un jour qui sait…

En attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit texte.

Bonne Lecture.

Je me promenais dans la rue, seul comme souvent depuis que je suis enfin parti de cette maison. Comme souvent c'est dans ces moments de solitude que mon esprit vagabondait et que cet affreux moment revenait à la surface. Pourquoi, l'a-t-il rejoint pourquoi l'on t'il tué…

Mes pas m'amenèrent comme souvent dans ce petit parc non loin de la maison de mon défunt oncle, ma maison…Comme tous ses soirs, je m'assis sur cette balançoire et me balança en fermant les yeux, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Après un long moment, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit, mais en tournant la tête j'aperçus une ombre assise la tête entre les bras. J'allais passer mon chemin quand j'entendis des sanglots venir de cette personne, décidément je n'étais pas le seul me morfondre. Je m'approchais dans la pénombre de cette personne et pu voir à ses vêtements que c'était un homme ou plutôt un jeune homme.

_- Ça ne va pas ? _

Puis je vis le jeune homme lever la tête, je fis un bond en arrière comment pouvait-il être là si près de moi ? Même dans la pénombre je pouvais remarquer ses yeux d'un gris intense. Je m'étais juré que un jour si je le voyais je le tuerai lui et son…mon professeur, ce traître. Il ne dit rien, il se contentait juste de me regarder droit dans les yeux, les siens n'étaient pas remplis de ce mépris que j'avais vu si souvent mais plutôt d'une peine, une immense peine.

_- Malefoy…que fait-tu là ?_

_- La même chose que toi…je m'apitoie sur mon sort. _

_- Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. _

Bon, euh…il a pas trop tord.

_- J'ai raison Potter et tu le sais. _

Mes poings se refermèrent, j'avais une folle envie de le coller à cet arbre et de le tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas.

_- J'ai une horrible envie de te tuer Malefoy…_

_- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors ?_

Oui…pourquoi ?

_- Parce que tu pleurs Malefoy, tu souffres et ça me suffit._

_- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je pleure Potter ? Certainement pas et bien je vais te le dire. _

Je me tenais debout devant sa silhouette recroquevillé, j'attendais son récit peut-être son dernier moment avant que je ne l'étripe.

_- Vois-tu Potter, ma mère vient d'être tuée ainsi que mon parrain, ce cher professeur Rogue. Pourquoi Potter, à cause de cette stupide histoire qui s'est passée cette année. Je devais tuer Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas pu pourquoi ? Ne me le demande pas. Alors Rogue pour me protéger, l'a fait…oui Potter me protéger car il a lié avec ma mère un serment inviolable qui était de me protéger et si Dumbledore n'était pas mort se serai moi donc lui aussi. _

_- Mais Dumbledore est mort…_

_- Laisse moi finir Potter, Voldemort voulais quand même me punir mais s'il me tuait, Severus mourrait, il a donc demandé à ma mère de lever le serment mais celle-ci n'a pas voulu. Il lui a donc jeté un avada kedavra mais Severus s'est jeté devant elle et le sort les a transpercé tout les deux. Et ils sont morts tous les deux. Voldemort m'a ensuite torturé mais il ne m'a pas tué disant que les moments que je vivrai maintenant seront pires que la mort, et il a bien raison. _

Durant son récit, je m'étais assis à côté de lui comprenant ainsi sa souffrance qui était presque identique à la mienne.

_- Mais Rogue…ton parrain ? Ce traître…et ton père_.

Il regardait au loin.

_- Oui mon parrain et non ce n'était pas un traître…je savais qu'il travaillait avec Dumbledore et d'ailleurs il essayait de me faire renoncer au seigneur des ténèbres mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'ai cru mon père._

Il tourna soudain sa tête vers moi.

_- Tiens parlons-en de mon père, il ne rien fait pour empêcher la mort de ma mère, il a même ri quand rogue à tenter de la sauver. _

Il se leva et frappa dans l'arbre, je me levais aussi et me plaça devant lui.

_- Frappe moi dedans sa te fera moi mal. _

Pourquoi je viens de faire ça, je suis dingue moi, non tu es juste fou d'un blond qui souffre…

_- Je ne peux pas Potter, je ne peux plus te faire de mal, je ne veux plus…ni à toi, ni à personne, juste à lui. Celui qui a rendu mon père ainsi. _

Je levais ma main au niveau de son visage et lui essayait d'un pouce l'eau sur ces joues, me préparant à me prendre une baffe pour ce geste. Mais à ma grande surprise, il leva ses mains pour m'enlacer.

_- Merci, je m'en veux tellement Harry, tu ne peux pas imaginer comment…_

Je souris à l'appel de mon prénom c'était le première fois qu'il sortait de sa bouche et ça me faisait grandement plaisir.

_- Je te pardonne Drago, ne t'inquiète pas si tu as besoin de parler je serai là tous les soirs, dans ce parc. _

_- Tu ne comprend pas Harry, je en veux plus être seul…je veux être avec toi pour toujours, pour le tuer ensemble pour venger ceux qu'on aimait parce que oui Harry j'aime, j'aimais ma mère, mon parrain et je t'aime toi…J'ai essayer de me le cacher pendant ces six années mais maintenant je ne le peux plus Harry. _

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles, il m'aime vraiment j'ai toujours voulu que ce moment arrive même si au fond de moi je le redoutais. Je n'ajoutai rien et l'embrassai de tout mon être, de toute mon âme et je sentais nos tristesses dans ce baiser.

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime…je t'ai toujours aimé Drago…_

Voilà, j'espère que ce One Shot vous a plu, laisser moi vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises par rewiews s'il vous plaît.

Kiss…


End file.
